Don't ignore your true nature
by EnjoysFictions
Summary: Lou, seize ans. La jeune fille refuse tout simplement d'accepter sa vraie nature et veut vivre comme une parfaite mortelle. Mais pourra-t-elle vivre ainsi encore longtemps ? des événements troublants et dangereux vont vite la faire changer d'avis ... Le résumé n'est pas très attirant, je sais. Mais jetez-y quand-même un coup d'œil, ça me ferait plaisir ...
1. Prologue

**« Ma grande, tu dois retourner au camp. Tu n'as pas le choix. »**

Il n'y a pas de mots, ni mêmes de sentiments ou d'émotions précis(e)s pour décrire ce que Lou - Jaïlys Rose ressentit à cet instant. Comment son père osait-il lui dire cela en paraissant aussi sûr de lui ? Lui qui savait ce qu'elle avait vécu en allant là-bas il y a de cela quatre ans, combien elle avait souffert à cause de camarades dont elle croyait qu'ils étaient dignes de confiance et qui l'avaient finalement trahie. Comment osait-il lui annoncer qu'elle devait y retourner du jour au lendemain alors qu'elle avait mis si longtemps à se reconstruire, à oublier sa part « anormale » pour se concentrer sur son avenir de parfaite mortelle ? Elle ne pouvait faire cela, c'était au-dessus de ses forces et la simple évocation du camp lui donnait la chair de poule et lui faisait éprouver une grande sensation de dégoût. Toutes ces personnes hypocrites, qui se croient supérieures les unes aux autres et qui ne s'allient que par pur profit et non par amitié la dégoûtaient et la décevaient. Elle n'éprouvait nullement le besoin de les retrouver, et cela même si sa vie était en danger et que les monstres étaient de plus en plus nombreux à la poursuivre chaque semaine. Elle était restée assez longtemps au camp pour apprendre les bases du combat et savait bien se défendre. De plus, elle s'était plutôt bien intégrée à sa nouvelle vie monotone et totalement normale : pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait de vrais amis ainsi qu'un petit ami !

Alors, non, elle n'irait pas là-bas, continuerait à agir comme à son habitude et son père n'avait aucunement le droit de s'y opposer. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait…


	2. Chapter 1 - Confrontation

**Chapter 1:**

_Lundi 26 Mai 2009, 18h15, Paris, France. _

La première fois que Lou avait vu son père, elle l'avait tout de suite reconnu avant même qu'il ne se présente : ses yeux couleur noisette, ses cheveux courts et bouclés, son regard sérieux et malicieux à la fois, tout dans son visage concordait avec la description que sa mère lui avait faite lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Mais ce qui avait effacé ses derniers doutes, étaient ces impressions de « déjà-vu » et de visage familier ainsi que l'immense sensation de chaleur qu'elle avait ressentie dans tout son être et qui lui avait apporté un étrange bien-être.

Aussi, lorsqu'elle avait ressentie cette même chose en croisant le regard noisette d'un facteur occupé à distribuer le courrier au coin de la rue, la jeune fille n'eut aucun doute : c'était son père et il était là pour elle. Agacée, elle s'arrêta au milieu du trottoir, s'attirant le mécontentement des personnes se trouvant derrière elle. Mais elle n'en avait que faire et ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser : le plus urgent était de faire demi-tour, de s'éclipser le plus vite possible et d'éviter ainsi son père pour la troisième fois de la journée. Rajustant son sac sur son épaule et s'assurant une dernière fois que son père était encore loin, Lou fit brusquement demi-tour, poussant malencontreusement quelques touristes Chinois et Allemands et en esquivant de peu une poubelle.

Elle n'eut aucune idée du temps qu'elle passa à arpenter les rues de Paris d'un pas rapide. Tout ce qu'elle sut, c'est que lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, le soleil commençait à disparaître à l'horizon et qu'elle était arrivée à un de ses cafés préférés, tout près de la tour Eiffel, le « Diablement doux ». Un nom que Lou ne trouvait pas très attirant ni original mais elle aimait l'ambiance qui se dégageait de cet établissement.

Situé dans une rue très commerçante et moderne, il apportait une touche d'ancien avec sa façade du 18ème siècle fraichement rénovée. A l'intérieur, tout n'était que bois : des tables de deux ou de quatre en chêne étaient séparées par des paravents en bambou, garantissant ainsi toute intimité aux clients. Sur chaque table, étaient posées deux bougies parfumées de couleur rouge, apportant une touche de couleur dans ce lieu assez sombre qui n'était éclairé que par un lustre à pampilles datant du 18ème. Mais le plus important aux yeux de la jeune fille était qu'il n'était pas très fréquenté et qu'il y régnait un calme quasi complet ; elle pouvait donc s'adonner à ses passions, l'écriture et le dessin, tout en buvant son chocolat chaud préféré, celui aux épices de vanille.

Persuadée d'avoir réussi à semer son père, Lou décida de se détendre une heure ou deux dans cet établissement. Elle y entra donc, salua le propriétaire, John, qu'elle connaissait parfaitement maintenant – pour venir ici chaque semaine – commanda sa boisson, paya et alla s'installer à sa place habituelle. Elle savait que John mettrait dix bonnes minutes à lui apporter sa boisson – celle-ci étant faite maison. Elle avait donc pris l'habitude de sortir son carnet et de dessiner un croquis quelconque pour passer le temps. Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'en eut pas le temps : la jeune fille eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir et de poser son sac sur ses genoux que déjà, un homme posait une tasse sur la table et s'asseyait sur le siège d'en face.

« - **Papa …**, soupira Lou en baissant la tête vers son chocolat qu'elle prit avec précaution comme si elle avait peur qu'il n'explose entre ses mains ou disparaisse. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

**Tu le sais très bien, Lou. Alors évitons les questions inutiles, veux-tu ? répondit son interlocuteur, l'air passablement énervé. Ça fait deux semaines. Deux semaines que tu aurais dû être de retour au camp. Mais tu es toujours ici. Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à mettre ta vie en danger ? Es-tu maso ou as-tu seulement besoin de plus d'attention de la part d'adultes ? si c'est cela …**

**Je te remercie, cher père, mais je ne suis ni dépressive, ni suicidaire ni même masochiste. C'est juste que j'aime ma vie normale, ma vie de simple mortelle. Dans celle-ci, je suis pleinement heureuse : j'ai des amis, de la famille et même un petit ami… Que je ne te présenterai pas, compte pas sur ça. – rajouta Lou lorsqu'elle vit son père hausser les sourcils avec intérêt et curiosité. - Bref, j'ai dans cette vie des choses que je n'aurais jamais dans « l'autre » si je puis dire… Et ça me plaît. Ça me plaît vraiment et je ne veux en aucun cas que cela s'arrête. **

**Ma puce, tu …** (son père se passa les mains sur le visage, l'air désespéré puis reprit, en la regardant dans les yeux :) **tu ne peux pas continuer comme cela. Tu ne peux pas oublier ta vraie nature et tu le sais bien ! Les monstres sont de plus en plus nombreux à te poursuivre et tu commences à t'exposer à de grands dangers. S'il n'y avait que mon sang qui coulait dans tes veines, je ne serais pas aussi insistant car tu sais bien te défendre et que je n'attire pas beaucoup de monstres. Mais regarde tes ancêtres. Regarde de qui tu descends, Lou. Le fait qu'il y ait plusieurs sangs divins dans tes veines amplifie ton odeur et ton niveau de dangerosité aux yeux des monstres. Ce qui te rend vulnérable. De plus, les temps sont durs en ce moment : les demi-dieux se déchirent et certains changent de camp. Et le camp adverse au notre te recherche et n'est plus très loin d'ici. Tu n'as pas le choix. Que tu le veuilles ou non, il faut que tu retournes à la colonie. Pour ton bien. Pour celui de ta mère et de tes proches. Et pour que je sois rassuré en te sachant en sécurité. »**

Lou savait pertinemment que son père avait raison et que s'il était inquiet c'est que la situation était grave. Mais son entêtement habituel prit le dessus une fois de plus :

**« - Papa**. Répliqua-t-elle sur un ton décidé. **Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas abandonner tout ce que j'ai ici et revenir à la colonie. Ce serait trop dur. Tout le monde me déteste là-bas. La première fois que j'y suis allée, j'ai vécu un véritable enfer. (Ce mot fit tressaillir son père mais Lou fit comme-ci elle n'avait rien vu.) Je ne me sentais horriblement seule, mal à l'aise et pas du tout à ma place. Alors dis-moi pourquoi, POURQUOI devrais-je abandonner les gens que j'aime au profit de ceux qui ne m'apprécient pas ? Pourquoi devrais-je faire cela ? Pour ma sécurité ? Comme tu l'as dit, je sais me défendre. Ma décision est prise : je n'irais PAS à cette fichue colonie et tu ne peux absolument rien y faire. C'est mon choix, ça ne te concerne pas. Tu ne me connais pas assez pour te mêler de ma vie privée. C'est tout ce que j'ai à vous dire, Seigneur Hermès. » **

Sur cette dernière phrase, qui avait fait de la peine à son père – elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux – Lou se leva, prit son sac et partit précipitamment sous le regard surpris de John et celui plus que triste du Dieu Hermès.


End file.
